In aircraft, the outer skin of the fuselage runs at least in a central section substantially in the shape of a cylindrical shell, wherein the cross section shape can however deviate from that of a circular cylinder. Frame elements thus extend along the outer skin preferably perpendicular to the aircraft longitudinal axis. As well as the frame elements, the support structure arrangement for the outer skin can comprise stringer elements which run perpendicular to the frame elements also along that surface of the outer skin which faces the inner space.
A floor structure arrangement, preferably in the form of a cabin floor, can be provided inside the fuselage. However, this can also be a freight floor. The floor panel need not necessarily take the form of an integral panel, but may also be assembled from various components or parts. The floor support struts can be struts of any form for taking up forces along their direction of extent.
The connections via which the floor structure arrangement is connected to the support structure arrangement are commonly formed in the prior art as riveted connections, wherein a section of the floor structure arrangement overlaps another section of the support structure arrangement and, in this overlap region, rivets are inserted through both arrangements which hold both arrangements against each other.
However, such riveted connections are disadvantageous for various reasons. On one hand, an overlap between the floor structure arrangement and the support structure arrangement implies an increase in weight, which in aircraft design must fundamentally be reduced. On the other hand, the structure is weakened by the bores which are necessary for receiving the rivets. A further disadvantage of the drilling process is the formation of swarf and dust, which is difficult to reduce. Moreover, the production of a riveted connection in the assembly process requires comparatively more time, and tight tolerances must be adhered to. Furthermore, the rivets themselves also imply excess weight, which, as mentioned above, is fundamentally disadvantageous in aircraft design. In ergonomic terms, connecting the floor support structure to the aircraft fuselage structure is most unsatisfactory. Specifically in this field, an alternative connection technology with short assembly times and better accessibility for workers would pay for itself in production.